


misty moany morning.

by agreymatter



Series: nsfw one shots. [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Morning Sex, Smut, some soft too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreymatter/pseuds/agreymatter
Summary: Jeongyeon is affectionate to her girlfriends, too bad one of them is asleep when she’s in a giving mood.
Relationships: Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: nsfw one shots. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	misty moany morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i just don't know. 
> 
> please enjoy ❤️.

Jeongyeon is sluggish in dragging herself from bed, her hands rubbing the sleepiness from each eye while making her way to the kitchen, feet dragging softly against the tiled floor. The combination of boiling vegetables and strong sesame oil filled the room to the brim, Chaeyoung helming the stove as she gently stirred the mixture together. She focuses on the slow stir, carefully keeping everything in check with the concentric circles she made. Her movements are unchanged when Jeongyeon wraps her arms around her waist. 

Chaeyoung’s posture slackens into Jeongyeon’s larger frame, her face happily coloured by the affectionate kiss she feels on the back of her head. 

‘Good morning, baby,’ she chirps up, lacing the fingers of her free hand with Jeongyeon’s, turning her head when she feels another soft kiss on the top of her head. 

She carries out stirring the pot, her actions weighed down by the woman hanging on her. But all Jeongyeon could do was shadow Chaeyoung in a haze of tiredness and a need for contact. Her chin softly pressing into the crook of the younger girl’s neck, groaning softly as her eyes slowly shut. 

‘Good morning,’ is the hoarse reply she receives, she leaves a quick kiss to her jawline and inhales deeply, taking in the smell of the blend of vegetables, rice and sesame oil. ‘That smells good.’ 

Chaeyoung taps the wooden spoon to the edge of the bowl, small traces of rice falling from it as she adjusts the temperature and places the lid over the large ceramic pot. ‘It’ll be ready in a few minutes, just have to let it simmer.’

Jeongyeon’s smile is genuine, tighten her hold as she watched the lid being placed on top. Her hands shifting to take a more suggestive position on Chaeyoung’s body, her left reaching down her thigh, the other playing with the waistband of her shorts. ‘How long’s a few minutes?’

Some days early mornings were clam, and others more heated. And when they were, Jeongyeon loved them, despite the leer of the sun, the cold air, the empty space in their bed, having Chaeyoung come under her touch was a good start to the day. 

It was becoming a staple in her morning greeting, a few soft kisses, a gentle touch and then a little something more. If Chaeyoung would allow her. There was nothing that calmed her more than the sweet smell of food and the gentle moans of Chaeyoung coming undone. 

Again, and again, she woke up only wanting to have Chaeyoung. It was something that just felt right. Her heart pouring out in every single loving kiss and touch, making every mark with the tender intent of claiming Chaeyoung.

She moves her hands teasingly along the waistband to her shorts. Chaeyoung’s demeanour darkens, as her face reddens with the feeling of Jeongyeon’s hot breath teasing the shell of her ear. Her mouth feels dry, thickly swallowing what spit was in her mouth as she feels Jeongyeon’s hand venture into her shorts. Her fingers briefly passing over her clit, her right hand traveling under her shirt to cup her breast. 

‘Jeong…’ Chaeyoung’s chest rises, pressing against the firm hold on her body, arching into the older girl’s touch. 

Her hips stutter as Jeongyeon gently rubs circles onto her clit, her calm breathing caught up in hoarse whispers of Jeongyeon’s name, a hard groan as she feels the older girl gently pull on her nipple. The series of open mouth kisses to her neck only intensifying the murmur of need in her lower stomach. Combining to reduce her to a heated mess in Jeongyeon’s arms.

The moan eager to pry itself out is stifled by her teeth digging into her lower lip, Chaeyoung trying her utmost to stay quiet. Raising her arm to cover the sound of her moan, another already threatening to break the quiet of the stove bubbling. 

Jeongyeon’s brow furrows, trailing heated kisses up the side of Chaeyoung’s neck, speeding up how her fingers moved on her clit, giving a sharp tug to her nipple with just the amount of pressure she liked.

‘Not gonna let me hear that pretty voice, baby girl?’ her teeth softly tugging at the end of her ear, soothing the marks she leaves with a slow stroke of her tongue. ‘Afraid they’ll find out how good I fuck you?’ 

Her voice is rough, and it fuels the need in her. Chaeyoung now turning her head into her shoulder, biting the back of her hand to muffle her moans. 

She refuses to reply, knowing that the second she opens her mouth, her voice would echo throughout the dorm. She can only shake her head in reply while Jeongyeon draws her fingers across her slick soaked heat, a loud whimper muffled once again when she feels Jeongyeon focus all attention into the precise circles on her clit.

Chaeyoung chokes on the new push to bring her pleasure, tears threatening to spill over her cheek as her hips roughly roll against Jeongyeon’s fingers. She tries her best to quiet her voice in her wrist, her head fallen against Jeongyeon’s shoulder feeling her knees wane. 

Each muted moan spurs Jeongyeon on, keeping her fingers on the same delicate spot with a determined rhythm behind every repeated rub, each in time, profusely working to ruin her. Smirking as she feels how wet Chaeyoung is. Revelling in the way she mewls so decadently, the way she clamps down on her wrist so tightly to hide her voice and especially the way she moves her hips against her; it all adds to the own need that is swelling in her. 

Chaeyoung groans as Jeongyeon leaves a heated kiss to her neck, feeling how her teeth leave their mark, the sharp red crescents being laid into her skin. Jeongyeon purposefully placing it to high on her throat, making sure she couldn’t hide who she belonged to.

And she doesn’t stop, teasingly toying with Chaeyoung’s nipple, a sudden jerk to the hardened bud as her fingers push tenderly against the fabric of her underwear. The want to have her fall apart over the countertop empowering the steady pressure of her stroke. It was this mixture of pain and pleasure that brought Chaeyoung right to the edge. Her mind clouded, her walls fluttering in time with the strong circles onto her clit.

A loud groan rises in her throat, her forehead falling to rest against the cold countertop. She’s putty in Jeongyeon’s hands, body jerking forward every time she felt the older girl’s fingers take hold of her pleasure. The lewd sound of her slick easing the motions of the older girl’s fingers. She’s struggling to remember any word that isn’t her name. A single tear cresting the curve of her cheek. Feeling her impending orgasm as her chest swells.

She had held on until the last moment, her hand drooping against the counter to support her body, the concise attention to her clit left all apprehension to the wayside. Her knees stutter inwards, her shoulders rising with each haggard breath, gushing against Jeongyeon’s fingers as she comes hard. The mounting pleasure washing over her, as she can no longer contain her voice. Giving herself over to her orgasm with a lusty moan. Her jaw dropping as she shouts out:

‘Jeong!’ 

It had been that loud roar of her name, that Jeongyeon had been longing for, exactly what she had been waiting for, enjoying each shudder that she felt course through Chaeyoung. Enamoured with how her body jerked against the counter as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. The sensitive state she was in only making Jeongyeon hungrier.

Her heavy-lidded eyes are now staring into the wall, her thighs twitching at the soft rut of Jeongyeon’s fingers. Groaning as her body tries to twist from the continued contact, shaking her head as she whispers out, ‘sensitive,’ to the older girl. Her hands reaching out to stabilise herself on the counter, shaking at how sensitive she is, biting down a moan as the rub on her clit doesn’t stop.

Jeongyeon stays close to her, ensuring Chaeyoung isn’t too weak when she keeps up the tender encircling of her clit. Her larger frame reaching over to provide the cherished contact and support. Her lips leaving a gentle kiss to the shell of her ear, praising Chaeyoung for how sinful she sounded crying out her name. How radiant she looked coming on her hand. It was a sight she never tired of.

‘I love hearing that voice, baby girl, you sound so ruined. So perfect.’ her lips pressing to her temple, easing the motion of her fingers so they linger on the damp fabric of her underwear. 

She double takes at her words, realising the sultry cry of her name that had left her lips moments ago. Her face is now emblazoned with a strong crimson blush, head hazy and voice hoarse, she’s too caught up in her feeling of shame to reply. Panting heavily as she feels Jeongyeon draw her fingers back, a low whine as her clit lost the reassuring touch, missing Jeongyeon.

Chaeyoung turning to face the older girl, who is already cleaning her fingers of the cum they had collected. Her face deepening to a darker red at the sight, wobbling on her jittery knees to have her face rest in Jeongyeon’s chest. Grasping lightly at the hem of Jeongyeon’s shirt, resting her forehead to her shoulder with a heavy sigh. 

Jeongyeon loved to see her blush, she coos at the soft display of curling into her arms, freely pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Lingering there and taking a deep breath, subsequent pecks to her head only making Chaeyoung giggle at the extra attention.

She can feel Jeongyeon’s hand grasp her chin, turning her head so their lips meet in a heated kiss. Softly moaning out her restrained need for Chaeyoung. Who is now groaning at the taste of herself on Jeongyeon’s tongue, feeling the heat still swell on her cheeks. Their kiss deepening briefly. Neither wanting to leave the kiss.

But Jeongyeon rests on her hands on Chaeyoung’s ass and giving a loving squeeze, keeping their bodies flush until they breakaway. ‘Think Tzuyu heard you?’

Chaeyoung’s face had slowly calmed down, mellowing out the redness when she rests her head to Jeongyeon’s chest, using her body to shove the older girl, ‘it’s your fault if she did.’ 

‘And how is it my fault?’ 

‘When you make me come like that, it definitely is.’

‘Oh, so that’s how it is, huh?’

Chaeyoung giggles in reply, wrapping her arms around her neck, nodding in modest at her statement, ‘Yeah, I would know.’ 

Jeongyeon moves her hands on her hips, chuckling at the display and softly pecking her lips. ‘Guess we’ll find out soon.’ 

They stay in their quiet embrace for a beat, Chaeyoung’s thumbs caressing the back of her neck, smiling to herself as Jeongyeon keeps her close. 

It’s the soft kiss that’s left on her head that makes her smile, moving back to show off her happiness.

Then taking the lead as she slowly moves up to deeply kiss Jeongyeon. Her fingers threading into her pale hair, keeping close as they are tangling in the hold. Jeongyeon’s hands moving under her knees to lift her legs and guide them to around her waist, shuffling over to the table as an elated giggle passes through the gap in their kiss. Chaeyoung now being set down on the edge of the table.

‘We still have another couple of minutes, baby.’ Chaeyoung mutters out as their heads turn in the kiss, knowing that it would spur the older girl on for more.

‘Good, I need another taste of you, before the real meal.’

Jeongyeon’s hands are firmly on the edge, pressing forward to control the kiss, her tongue exploring the roof of her mouth. Moving messily to the side of her mouth, keeping her lips to her skin, trailing the curve of her cheek and down to her neck. It’s a myriad of messy kisses, a small trail of saliva following each kiss, tapering off when she reaches the neck of her shirt.

Jeongyeon’s finger hooking in the neck, ‘wait, this is mine.’

‘That’s what you’re focusing on right now?’ her voice annoyed at how suddenly the sensual kisses stopped.

‘I was wondering where it went…’ a meek reply as she pouts.

‘Babe – later.’ Chaeyoung not giving in to the sincere stare, her eyes burning with the want of her mouth on her body.

‘Right, right…’ her hard kisses to Chaeyoung’s neck resume, leaving a string of marks, her hands gravitating to the waistband of her shorts.

Jeongyeon moving a hand underneath her shirt, softly pushing Chaeyoung back to rest on her elbows against the hard wood table. Neither realising the soft creak that gives out when they shift on it. Jeongyeon’s tall figure towering over her, brown eyes traveling down her body, slowly unclothing her body in her mind, fingers lightly tracing the valley between her breasts, grazing her hip as her body presses up against the underside of her thighs. 

Her right hand loosely crests the waistband to her shorts, the other moving back up Chaeyoung’s body, fingers spread out over the top of her shirt, feeling the rapid thump of her heart. Jeongyeon’s every touch is loving, adoring the effect she has on Chaeyoung. 

Jeongyeon passes her thumb over the hardened nipple rising through the fabric of her shirt, keeping the soothing motion as she shuffles Chaeyoung’s shorts down her legs. Chaeyoung raising her hips to help her. Shifting her chest into Jeongyeon’s affection caress, softly moaning out her name. 

She can feel how Jeongyeon’s eyes linger on her, the not so subtle need is palpable when Chaeyoung lays herself out to be used by the older girl. Knowing that there is nothing but love behind every single action.

But she’s left with bated breath as she needs more. Her own stare pleading for Jeongyeon to continue to touch her.

Jeongyeon can’t contain the crooked grin that sticks to her face, admiring the sight allowed to only her. Tenderly she has her fingertips pressing against the small damp spot on the front of Chaeyoung’s underwear, relishing in how her hips jump as she ghosts over her clit. 

Her body shuddering through her gentle touch, jumping slightly at the cold air grazing her thighs, a wavering breath leaving her as she watches Jeongyeon slowly draw her panties down to around her knees. The lightest trail of her slick sticking to it. A desperate neediness now in Chaeyoung’s eyes, her teeth drawing back her lower lip as she bites back a whine at her slow pace.

An open-mouthed grin turning Jeongyeon’s lips as she abandons her underwear into a pile beside the table. Taking a step back from the table, hands firmly gripping her knees to keep Chaeyoung’s legs spread. Her eyes fixated on the remnants of the slick along her folds. 

Chaeyoung’s need only growing with the exposure, her face burning up under Jeongyeon’s stare. So desperate that she wants to beg for her to move, to do something, rather than just leer at her wetness. Pushing against the strong hold on her knees trying to draw Jeongyeon back in, whining as the attempt is foiled. 

Jeongyeon tutting disapprovingly. Stilling the motion of her knees, ensuring she stays spread and fully on display. Tongue softly sweeping over her own lips, knowing exactly what she wants but enjoying hearing her so whiny for her touch. 

‘Jeong please…’ her voice is threaded with lust, becoming increasingly needy, all just amusing the older girl.

But she isn’t going to be cruel. Not at this hour of the day.

She’s moving close now, leaning over Chaeyoung’s lower half, her gaze peering down for a second before meeting Chaeyoung’s again. Her hands spreading over her thighs, soothingly rubbing them as she closed the distance between them. Letting her hips sit underneath Chaeyoung’s thighs, cooing as she kept up the soft stroke. 

‘Please what, baby girl?’ taking her left hand and using her middle finger to softly glide between her folds, loving the wetness that collects on her fingertip. 

Her eyes are enlarged by her desire, the growing need in her swelling with the teasing pet name, stifling a moan at finally feeling any sensation to her core, keeping eye contact as light trails of tears well in the corners of her eyes, ‘please… fuck me…’

‘So precious.’ Jeongyeon coos at her admission, praising her softly as she slowly sinks to her knees, arms wrapping over Chaeyoung’s toned thighs, guiding her them over her shoulders. Her firm grip jerking Chaeyoung closer to her face, whispering ‘But I’ll do more than just that, baby girl. I’ll eat well.’

Chaeyoung cries out, feeling Jeongyeon’s lip capture her clit. The older girl restraining her with the forceful hold to her thighs, not letting her get away, her tongue working rapidly as she aims to have Chaeyoung come all over it.

It becomes her only focus. Her head rocking back and forth as her tongue pushes against Chaeyoung’s clit. A rhythm setting in quickly, her only intent on making Chaeyoung call out her name more and more.

She feels like heaven. The pleasure from her tongue causing her hips to buck against the warmth on her clit, stuttering after each quick pass of her tongue, her thighs beginning to tremble as she feels herself close already. 

Each breath is strenuous, nothing but moans of ‘Jeongyeon’ leaving her lips. Chaeyoung is all but a collection of clay, that Jeongyeon moulds into a beautiful figure, moving her tongue through her folds and humming at the taste before focusing her attention to her clit with a new fervour. Reassuring runs of her tongue and a soft hum drawing Chaeyoung closer to the edge.

Her hips are rolling up into every strong pass of Jeongyeon’s tongue, a layer of sweat covering her body and forehead, a heating growing intensely deep in her stomach, her hands shooting forward to keep Jeongyeon exactly where she was needed. A steady spill of yes, as she rocks against her face harder.

‘God, Jeong, I’m gonna come.’

Chaeyoung’s breathing comes out in short pants, the jump of her hips speeding up at each pass of Jeongyeon’s tongue. Her head clouding when she feels herself let go and come on Jeongyeon’s tongue. Her knees clamping around her head, hands roughly keeping the older girl in place as her body surges up from the table. Her moans loud and wanton, as her hips jolt in waves. Rough rolling into Jeongyeon’s mouth as her breaths shorten. Coming forcefully on her tongue.

Jeongyeon stays close, keeping her mouth safely on Chaeyoung’s clit, feeling the rush of cum against her chin, smiling into her girlfriend’s pussy happily drinking in the moans of her name. Giving kitten licks to her clit, not wanting to overstimulate her. Moving down to run her tongue through her lips, collecting what cum she could, pushing between her folds shallowly and gathering what she could.

She’s full of her, smiling proudly of the work she made of Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon gently leaving kisses to the insides of Chaeyoung’s thighs, giving both sides equal attention before reaching to pick the younger’s panties up from the ground. 

Sauntering to her side, pulling the underwear up her legs with a soft kiss to her lips, Chaeyoung wiggling her way into them resting her hand on Jeongyeon’s chest for support. 

Jeongyeon’s hands rest on her hips, pulling their bodies together as she smiles warmly, leaving a gentle kiss to the top of her head, feeling the younger girl leaning into her chest, a subtle rising in her shoulders as she lets out a fragile breath against Jeongyeon.

This little embrace, this little respite from the world, brought Chaeyoung peace. To have that feeling of love fill her and brighten her up for the rest of the day. She loved Jeongyeon, but the sex was only a nice addition to how doting she was, how affectionate and caring she was at all times. She could stay perched in her chest for the rest of the day, but the simmering aroma of the congee reminded her how long a few minutes was.

‘I think it’s time for breakfast.’ She states deeply breathing in the comforting aroma.

‘Mmm, I guess I have room for a second meal.’ The comment earns her a sharp jab of Chaeyoung’s elbow into her side, apologising quickly with a soft peck to her head.

She takes one long inhale of Jeongyeon’s clothes before she moves back to the stove, slowly adding the already boiled chicken into the mixture of rice and vegetables, only realising that she’d forgotten her shorts by the table. The stolen shirt dropping well past her hips to cover her ass. Chaeyoung can’t help the smile that forms on her lips when Jeongyeon gently puts her hand on the small of her back. 

‘I am starving, though, last night was tiring.’ Jeongyeon states, her chin resting on her shoulder, taking in a deep breath before her stomach grumbles loudly for both to laugh at.

Chaeyoung wears a proud smile, flashing her teeth in a wide smile of sheer happiness. ‘Well, we did keep you up late. But I have no complaints. Tzuyu is still all tuckered out.’ A few quick stirs and Chaeyoung nods to herself, ‘it’s definitely ready.’

Jeongyeon’s heart swelling at her cute display, eagerly getting them bowls handing them off to Chaeyoung who fills them generously. 

And she wasn’t lying, dakjuk always brought a comforting warmth, the sweet tang of sesame and the minute crunch of the spring onion, Jeongyeon felt spoiled by Chaeyoung. They are mostly quiet while they eat, an occasional groan of pleasure from Jeongyeon as she ate up what was in her bowl quickly.

Chaeyoung sits there eating passively, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand as she focuses mostly on how Jeongyeon happily finishes her bowl. She was thankful for how eager she is; it fills her with an intangible love, shaking her head and looking down to her bowl before finishing it off. 

They’re openly laughing to each other when Tzuyu enters the kitchen, softly rubbing at her eyelids, offering a groggy ‘smells good.’ 

Getting her own bowl and sitting down beside Jeongyeon, the younger girl leaning on her for some support, having been woken much earlier than she expected. Jeongyeon’s hand brushes over the top of Tzuyu’s head, drawing her in momentarily to press a kiss to her temple. 

‘You’re up earlier than usual, baby.’

She nods, filling her mouth with her spoon, ‘Chaeyoung moaning woke me up.’ 

Jeongyeon snickers at the comment, smothering a laugh at how red Chaeyoung gets. 

‘You didn’t do it on the table right?’ her eyes narrowing as she looks to the older girl.

‘On the table? No. Never. That’d be so gross.’ 

‘Yeah, we eat on this thing, what makes you think we’d do it here, Tzuyu?’ Chaeyoung replies, trying to not meet the piercing gaze of her girlfriend.

‘It creaks really bad,’ she demonstrates by gently mimicking the sound she heard it make earlier with her foot against the table leg.

Jeongyeon sits perplexed, cupping her chin, muttering a soft, ‘fuck’ under her breath. ‘How did I miss that?’ 

‘It’s not fair that you leave me out of morning sex,’ her tone is indignant, passing what rice was left into her mouth before turning away for seconds. ‘You’re both so mean.’ The two of them feeling her pout from the other side of the kitchen.

‘Baby, we’re sorry,’ Jeongyeon’s voice is soft as she walks up to take her side, ‘but, you have to be awake in the morning, for morning sex.’ Her sentence breaking with a shortened laugh to loosen the tension, leaving a soft kiss behind her ear.

Chaeyoung not far behind taking the opposing side to Jeongyeon, arms wrapping about Tzuyu’s waist. ‘How ‘bout we make it up to you?’ 

Tzuyu smiling at the affection from her girlfriends, getting the exact reaction she wanted from them, her lips turning down into an innocent pout that neither Jeongyeon nor Chaeyoung could resist. Lower lip jutting out ever so slightly, big puppy eyes meeting the gaze of the shortest. ‘How?’ 

Jeongyeon smirking as her lips press to Tzuyu’s ear. ‘It’ll be better if we show you, baby girl.’

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: agreymatter.


End file.
